New Love, Love Renewed
by sithchick
Summary: An AU, Leia is discovered as a teenager and is captured by Lord Skywalker. Han Solo serves in the Imperial Army and is assigned to guard the princess. Love ensues
1. Default Chapter

New Love; Love Renewed(AU)  
  
  
AUTHOR: Me of course!  
EMAIL: sithchickpadme@hotmail.com, if you care to email me  
PAIRING: Han and Leia, maybe Luke and Mara, Anakin and Padme obviously  
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: well, duh it only kinda changes the movie and you only have to know who is who and if you haven't seen Star Wars yet (all of em) then you really need to get a life. So go get em cowboy.  
CATEGORY: romantic thingy that will prolly suck. Has a little plot  
SERIES: well, its chaptered.  
WARNINGS: Hazardous to your health. Not really. Just for the record, I don't think there is any sort of underage drinking laws or crap in the SW universe, so if u don't think a 15 year old should be allowed to drink, well then shove it. One little scene, ok?  
SUMMARY: Two teenagers on opposite sides of a war find true love in each other, and a wounded man finds himself and the love of his life with the help of his children.  
This is a kinda weird What If. Its a What-if-vader-found-his-kids-when-they-were-15-and-didn't-know-they-were-his-kids-for-awhile-and-padme-lived-but-is-in-a-hibernation-type-state-and-yeah-thats-kinda-what-it's-like what if story.  
DISCLAIMER: Mine. They are all mine. Wait a sec, the persecute ppl who lie about that and try them for copyright violations? Ok ok ok ok. I don't own them :-(  
CREDITS: only the great George Lucas. He is my inspiration. And Carrie Fisher for being such a cool actress and pretty Leia, Harrison Ford for being so damn hot in his young years and for bringing Han to life, James Earl Jones for being the cool voice of Darth Vader, Hayden Christianson for being a hottie Ani, and Natalie Portman for being so unfairly damn beautiful (all us girls wish we could look like her. At least I do)  
  
Indicates thoughts  
:: :: indicates flashback  
  
"Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan?" The officer was met with angry glares. It made sense of course, after all, he was an imperial carrying a blaster in a pacifist planet, but he was just following orders. He scanned the room, praying that the girl would just come forward so he would be spared any humiliation. His eyes rested on a girl draped in white, her hair pulled up into swirls of brown hair and silver strings. The girl rose to reveal a lithe, long legged figure. She stepped forward in gliding movements, coming to a stop a few feet from him.   
"I, um, you, that is to say, my orders, are...." the officer was clearly at a loss for words, horrified that he was to carry off the beautiful leader before him. He immediately saw how her people loved her, no matter her transgressions. "Your highness, I regret this, but I have been ordered to. You are to come with me."   
The princess raised one eyebrow and inquired softly "And by whose orders?" This caused the officer to look around in nervousness. He motioned for the troopers in white to step forward.  
"I'm afraid that is confidential. Now if you will step this way...." He regained some of his former officiality as he turned away from the girl and walked out of the building.  
  
Leia couldn't believe it. She had been so careful, hadn't let anything slip. She ran a mental checklist through her mind, checking off the precautions she had taken and coming up with no breaches in her security. What was wrong then? She stared as she noticed that she had taken enough time reviewing that she hadn't realized where she was going. She looked around and saw a couple of troops of stormtroopers, with their guns poised to shoot. "What is the meaning of all this?" She asked as her 'escort' came to a halt. She spun around to face her captors. They met her eyes with stone cold faces. "What am I here for?" The fifteen year old in Leia was coming out as the troopers repeatedly ignored her. "I won't tolerate this. I shan't. I am the daughter of Senator Bail Organa and I am the Princess of Alderaan. I _refuse_ to be treated in this ah!" She cried out in surprise as she instinctively turned right in time to be met with a stun bolt. She fell to the floor with a thud, accompanied by winces of the men folk.  
  
"I trust you slept well?" the dark booming voice of Lord Skywalker inquired when she stirred in her bed, er. . . . . . cot-in-the-cell. Leia looked up and immediately wished she had stayed asleep. The Dark Lord of the Sith was standing in her cell, looking deceivingly innocent with his blond hair and blue eyes.  
"You stay away from me you son of a serpent," she hissed backing away from him and slamming herself against the wall of her cell.  
"My my, are we not a morning person?" Anakin Skywalker chuckled. Leia simply glared blaster bolts at him.  
"Why the hell have you taken me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Leia demanded, angered by his finding humor in the situation. "You dare to laugh at me?" she drew herself up, taking a regal look and poise. "Well my father is a member of the Senate and he will . . ."  
"I have your father too, Princess," Skywalker interrupted, "and it would do you well to remember that. He cannot help you. In the time being, you shall be escorted to. . . guests' quarters, where you shall remain under house arrest." Leia grew more and more enraged as he spoke, until she was ready to burst.  
"You, Skywalker, you are the Emperor's lap dog aren't you? Yes, you go where he bids you, obediently wagging your tail and begging for a treat. I pity you. You are a cold unfeeling monster uncapable of any human emotion. Not even you mother could love you" She said it to strike him back for his insults against her family, never once dreaming that he would react. His sudden slap stunned her and sent her flying against the wall, again. With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the cell-block, leaving Leia to nurse her stinging cheek.  
  
Anakin Skywalker was pissed- he didn't usually lose his temper that way, but the insolence and words of the girl cut him. The little royal brat reminded him too much of his love, and so that was where he was headed. He played the fateful day again in his mind.  
:: He looked back and forth from his Master to his wife, not knowing whom to believe.  
"Come on Ani, come home please?" The angel begged. "He's trying to tear us apart, my love," she pleaded, her words falling on deaf ears as the object of her pleas turned away to the now speaking Sith.  
"She is weak, my apprentice. She plotted with the Jedi. You know it, I showed you the evidence," the Emperor's gravelly voice grated. "Kill her." It was an order, but one he didn't want to follow. He looked back down at his Ami, her white robes dirty and bloodstained, her hair in disarray and blowing every which way. She was the very picture of pitifility (so its not a word, who cares). But her eyes, her eyes were burning holes into his soul.  
"Listen to me, Ani. You remember the day Shmi died, I know." The senator whispered, her pride and grace returning, her brown eyes bright. "Who was it that held you, and who was it that tried to save her? Ani, remember please?" her voice broke. "Me, Obi-Wan, my love. Remember how I kissed away your tears?" her voice lowered so it could be heard by his ears only. She trembled as she continued, "Obi-Wan did everything he could to save her, Ani. And remember what she said?" Padme Amidala broke down into tears as she choked out the words "She told you to follow your heart, Ani. Your heart. It still beats does it not? Your heart, my love, must tell you to remember Obi-Wan and his attempts to save you. You fell into the lava, love, and I screamed. He stretched out his hand to bring you back with the Force but your emperor, he AH" she cried out in pain as lightening lanced across her body in jolts.  
"Anakin, take no more of her lies and deceit. She is a lying hypocrite, she slept with Obi-Wan behind your back and now she begs for her life, the creature is pitiful." The Emperor declared loudly as his hands shook with the electricity flowing through them. Anakin tried to remember. He remembered a hand caressing his cheek, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back. That would be his Ami. He remembered a draft of air pushing him away from the heat. That would be Obi-Wan. He remembered screams, a woman screaming his name in despair and horror.   
"Ami?" he whispered. "Palpatine stop it, you're killing her." His voice rang clear, and he brought the Force into use, pulling her behind him and checking her life signs. "She will be a long time recovering," he predicted softly. "Ami, I do. I do love you," he whispered as he turned away from her.::  
  
He had been punished for that, he remembered. It had hurt, but he endured it so he could save his Ami. He entered the room where she lay, peaceful and as if sleeping. But she wouldn't wake up. He needed extreme amounts of the Force for that, but the Emperor wouldn't help him. He stared at her, unable to shake the feeling that there was something more to this strange young Organa. For one, the girl looked nothing at all like any of her family. She could have been adopted, but it was unlikely. Her birth certificate stated clearly that her birth parents were the Organas. And then there was her way of talking, looking around, holding herself. Exactly like Ami's way. Even down to the last evil glare. Anakin chuckled at this. The little princess was well versed and acted many years older than she was, but she was but a girl.  
  
It had been a bad day. He was late to his post and as punishment, he was to escort and guard some royal brat. Han Solo hated life, the Empire, and his officer in charge. But he might as well stay out of more trouble and go get the brat. "Here we go," he muttered as he opened the door to cell 1287 and his jaw dropped. Never in his 19 years had he happened upon such a beauty as the royal brat that he had to guard. "Alright, your highnessness, come with me." He sighed as he pulled the girl to her feet.  
  
  
She had been in the middle of making escape plans when the doors hissed open. Looking up, Leia was stunned to see an officer (?) ogling her. "What?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet, practically dragging her out of the cell. "Hey, careful, I intend to stay unharmed until you assholes interrogate me," Leia protested as he slapped a pair of binders on her wrists. The man, who was rather young it seemed to her, stared at her, slowed down his pace to something that looked rather normal, and had regained some of the order that was expected of Imps. He escorted her through corridors and elevator things before stopping before a wall, pressing a button somewhere, and opening a door.   
"Your rooms, your worshipfulness," he said, with a mocking bow. Leia raised one eyebrow, finding that ability a quite useful trait. She daintily stepped into the room. She looked around to find it complete with a bed, 'fresher, closet, chairs, holovid, kitchen, kitchen appliances, and everything else necessary to sustain life. She plunked down on to the bed and noticed that it didn't seem to be high class. Cheap and unimpressive, but far more than she expected.   
"Where are my parents to be housed?" she inquired, turning to face the man. He looked at her quizzically, and she sighed internally at the stupidity of the Imperial officers.  
"I don't know where the Organas are being detained, all I know is that I have been assigned to guard your sorry ass." Han said smugly, irritated at her stance; one hip thrust out to the side, arms crossed across her breasts, head slightly tilted to one side, foot tapping in impatience. Her attire was distracting, as it was draped to hang just perfectly in all the right places.  
"What are you looking at?" she demanded in an angry tone. "It's rude to stare." The princess got up and glided over to the 'bar.' "Hmm," she muttered to herself, apparently forgetting that she was accompanied.  
  
Leia was tired, and after all, being captured semi forcibly did have an effect on ones appetite, so she waltzed over to the bar and grabbed a glass, ice cream, and whisky. (OK, I have no idea if this would be gross or would even work, but here goes) she thought as she poured the stuff into a blender, oblivious to the stares of Han Solo.   
"What type of whisky is that?" Leia jumped at the sound of the officer's voice.   
"I don't know," she answered testily.  
"Well, ya mind making me some? I'm famished." He figured it was worth a try. After all, if he was gonna guard the chick, he might as well benefit from it. He was pleasantly surprised when, after a few minutes, the brown eyed beauty brought two glasses over and set them on the 'dining table.' "Thank you, your worshipfulness," he muttered.  
"I don't think so, flyboy," she shot back. Han thought amusedly.   
"Princess, you aren't going to drink two, and by the HEY What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he demanded as he found his arms twisted unpleasantly behind his back.   
"You are going to answer some of my questions." Leia coldly whispered as her victim tried to hide the fact that he couldn't break her hold on him.   
"Shoot," he muttered.  
"Don't give me ideas soldier."  
"That's captain, for your information," Han practically growled.  
"You, my dear Imperial, are going to tell me all that you really know and were told about me. Your orders, to the word. After all, I would hate to break your arms." His captor enforced her threat with a sharp twist that almost wrought a cry from Han's lips.  
"Fine, highness," he grimaced as she tugged his arms, obviously unpleased, by his tone. "They just told me that I was to guard this new and important captive; you. They said something like 'Take care, if you screw this chance up, its your hide for sure. Lord Skywalker has specifically instructed us that she must not escape and that she is imperative to his purpose.' And then they sent me off to your cell." Han chanced a look at Leia, and finding her countenance seemingly better, slipped out of her grip. Or tried to at least. Moments later, he found himself face down on the floor, hands behind his back again, and a knee pressing his spine towards the floor.  
"That all?" the now cheery voice of his captor asked.  
"Um, yeah." He replied, puzzled.  
"Ok, then. Here." She said, pressing the alcohol shake into his hand.  
"What was that about?" he muttered to himself, not thinking she would hear him.  
  
God, the man was so annoying. He seemed to always have something degrading to say. If she had any sense, she would beat the tendency out of him, but that wasn't her way. "What was that about? I decided you didn't have anything left to tell me about that. You're lucky I'm Alderaanian, elsewise I'd have escaped and your neck would be sorely missing your head, either by my hand or an executioner's." she stated. Leia laughed when he just stared at her, sipping at his shake. "Ok, then." She said, bored.  
  
"So why are you here?" the man asked, still staring at the floor.  
"I don't know. From what you've. . . told me, I am probably a bargaining chip that can be used to get my parents to admit to something they didn't do." She may have made it sound simple, but it wasn't. It could be a disaster. The whole rebellion could die if she couldn't find some way to help her parents away from the Empire.  
"You don't look like them," the captain interrupted her thoughts. "You look. . . less severe, I mean." He clarified.  
"Thank you, I guess. Well, that would make sense, because I'm ado. . . because I've been told that I look more like my aunt." She stammered, trying to hide her mistake.  
"I see," he didn't buy it. But oh well, it wasn't important.  
"So why are you with the Empire?" Leia asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Flying. I'm the best, well, besides Lord Skywalker that is. I hate to admit it, but he is better than I by far." He answered, looking at the wall, as if searching for a place where he could see the stars.  
"I always wanted to learn how to fly," Leia whispered wistfully. "They told me I could learn to shoot and fight, as that was self defense. Flying though, never flying. A princess is better than that." She mocked their words.  
"Yes well, I must admit that whoever taught you to hand to hand combat was good. If your shooting skills are anything like that, I fear that the Empire may face a formidable one-woman army," He laughed, and Leia joined in, pleased to find that the guy had some humor.   
"If I ever get out of here that is," she sighed.  
"Your highnessness, if you ever get outta here, and when this war is over, I'll teach ya how to fly. It's freeing." He looked away at that, to the chronometer. "Sith spit," he swore, "it's time for my shift change, and I'm late. See ya around," he bid farewell and locked the door.  
Leia thought as she checked the closet for clothes. "Oh!" she muttered upon finding all of the more casual clothes from her apartments on Alderaan. "Oh," she sighed when she realized that meant that she would be there a very long time, judging from all of her clothes. And essential items in the bathroom. And books, paintings, tools, and everything else she possessed behind a plasti-steel wall. That threw the 15 year old over the cliff as she began sobbing wildly, crying as if there was no tomorrow. Perhaps there wasn't.  
  
Han was not the only one hurrying to his superior officer to await commands, as he found out when he stepped into the room. "Captain Solo, so pleased you could join us." Lord Skywalker announced as he closed the door with the Force.   
"I, ah, Lord Skywalker, um, to what do we owe this, ahh, pleasure?" Han asked haltingly, worried more so by the sudden appearance of his superior officer. "Is there a problem?" His superior officer looked as worried as he, so Han feared the worst.  
"Oh no, just a change in your orders." The Dark Lord boomed. "I do so hate to deprive you of your top captain," he addressed the admiral, "but I have need of his services in guarding a person of importance." Turning back to Han, "Starting tomorrow, you are to report to suite 185 on the detention level, and are to. . . guard the princess," Skywalker announced. Han just stared, openmouthed, until the taller man glided out of the room to a destination unknown.  
"Your things have been moved out of the barracks," his admiral muttered, "and to more private quarters, closer to your post. Dismissed." Han wondered what it all meant. Since it appeared that he didn't have any duties for the rest of the day, he went to check out suite 185 on the detention level. he thought as he stepped into the turbolift. he didn't think it possible that he would be lucky enough to have that much of a change in orders. Likely some old princess who tried getting her hands on some high ranking Imperial. As he neared his destination, he heard sobbing He opened the door to suite 185, to be confronted with the sad sight of the Princess Organa, curled up on her bed, weeping.  
"Princess?" he asked softly. She brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears, but the damage was done. She slowly erected herself, and turned. "Princess, what's wrong?" Han inquired as he made his way to her side.   
"Dear Goddess, it's only you," she sighed in relief. "I, I guess I am to be here for a very long time," her voice was ragged and without the bell-like quality it had earlier possessed. "Foolish really, but it's been a bad day," the princess continued, regaining some semblance to her appearance.  
"Anything I can do to help?" Han inquired.  
"Unless you can get me out of here, no," she whispered with a dry chuckle. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I was given a new post, and came to check it out. But then I heard your distress." He was glad his instincts had been correct.  
"So, what's this new post?" the princess asked, only slightly interested due to the fact that she found herself wanting his company.   
"Well, I've been assigned to guard the princess in suite 185 on the detention level. You."  
"Oh, I. Oh I see!" She cried, throwing her thin arms around his neck in joy. Han was taken aback by this show of. . . he wasn't sure what, but he rather enjoyed it. Life wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Leia stretched in her bed, enjoying the luxurious feeling of being able to sleep in. She lesieurly shifted in bed, so she was sleeping on her side. "Morning, highnessness," the gruff yet kind voice of her guard startled her into alertness.   
"Who, what when, where, huh?" she asked as she sat up straight in bed. "Dear Goddess, don't do that!" Leia giggled when her eyes rested on the captain. "It scares the shit outta me," She admitted as he raised his eyebrows in question.  
"Right then, your worshipfulness." He sat up and, with a flourish, said "This way to your breakfast my lady." Which only caused Leia to burst into a fit of laughter. "What is it with chicks these days?" he asked, "something with hormones I guess."   
"Stop it," she panted, "I. . . can't. . . ahhh haha . . . breathe!" He just looked at her, clutching her sides and laughing hysterically, and couldn't help but laugh with her. And so that was how Leia spent the first half hour of her morning; laughing crazily with her so-far unnamed guard with the nice ass.  
  
When they got themselves under control again, Han brought her breakfast in bed. After all, it was the least he could do after almost getting her killed with laughter. He let out a small chuckle as he saw that she was still breathing heavily. "Your breakfast, highness," he managed this time without humor.   
"Why thank you," she said as she dove headfirst into the fruits and juices. And so he watched her eat. And so he watched her walk to the 'fresher to shower and change. And so he watched her transform from a beautiful teenager to an enchanting young woman in the time of an hour.  
When she emerged from the 'fresher, he couldn't help but stare. The princess was dressed in black, a color that suited her well. Her lithe body was encased in tight leather. "Care to help me practice?" She inquired   
"Uh, sure," he breathed, entranced by what was apparently her fighting attire. With those words out of his mouth, the princess pounced, pinning him beneath her. Grunting, Han pushed her off and braced himself to send a kick at her gut. She twisted away, catching his foot and twisting it. A punch glanced off her shoulder, and she returned with her own assault. They fought with kicks and punches, twists and body slams, pinning and flipping each other. Two hours later, Han succeeded in flipping the girl over his shoulder and pinning her to the ground, both of them breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. "Looks like I win, your worshipfulness,"  
'"Guess so," she muttered as she rolled him off of her and sat up, massaging her shoulders. "Hungry," she grunted as she stood. "You?"  
"Famished. I'll make something, you can go change." SO while she sauntered off to the fresher again, he made a Corrillian dish. When he was finished, he set the food on the table and waited for her to finish.   
  
Leia stopped at the mirror on her way out of the 'fresher. She looked well for a captive. "I'm coming," she called as she pulled the calf length silk open-shirt on over a tank top and tight pants. "What are we eating?" She could smell the spices, and it smelled wonderful.  
"Why, today's special is stewed nerf in a secret Corrillian sauce." He announced as she sat down opposite him.   
"Why, it's wonderful!" she insisted between mouthfuls of the spicy soup. As they ate, they spoke of their pasts, futures, and present lives. she reflected as they played hologames after lunch. she chuckled to herself.  
"It's a job, not one I enjoyed before now, but still a job that can support me. I don't have to believe in their ideals do I?" they were on the verge of arguing, as the subject had turned to the Empire.   
"But you still work for them. Would you go out and fight the Rebellion if they told you to?" Leia demanded.  
"Well, no. I ship things, I teach pilots, I may be handy with a ship and its weapons, but it's not like I'm gonna go out and blast people unless they piss me off," He raised his voice. "Just be glad that Skywalker got rid of the wookie labor, your highnessness. Ya know, before Lord Skywalker came around, they had wookie slaves all over the ships. If it weren't for him, things would be worse."   
"Well nothing is safe as long as the high and mighty mister Emperor is in charge," Leia said bitterly.  
"Well yeah," he agreed.  
"How can you just blindly. . ." she trailed off. "You agreed with me. That the Emperor. . . is evil." Leia was stunned.  
"He is, your worshipfulness," he muttered. And that was that. That was the last time they discussed the Empire, and the Empire's policies, leaders, politics. Leia would look at him from time to time, wondering if there were others like him, who felt as he did. Perhaps, the Rebellion was unnecessary, if there were insiders who felt like that. "Your move," he brought her out of her reverie. And they played for an hour more.  
"I should go to bed, I'm tired," Leia yawned and turned off the chessboard. She stretched, hugged him, and yawned again. "Good night, captain."  
"Good night, princess," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams and whispered as he slipped out of her room.  
  
Lord Skywalker watched the vids of the princess and the captain with much amusement. He wondered at the ease with which the captain inserted himself into the life of the princess. He would have turned the vids over to the Emperor, as Leia has as much as confessed her involvement in the rebellion, but he seemed to have allies in the captain, and maybe even the princess. He turned to watch the vids of his son, if only to remember what innocence he himself had seen the world in.  
  
Weeks passed that way, with the same routine, with neither knowing their companion's name. Han continued waking Leia, Leia continuing to be almost isolated from other humans. They continued to eat together, practice together, talk, and play together. Things stayed the same, both beating around the bush about their feelings until one practice session.   
  
He had her pinned, almost too easily he thought. "I win, yet again, your highnessness."  
"Don't call me that," she whispered, entranced by the patterns of his hazel eyes.  
"What should I call you then," Han matched her tone.  
"My name," she emphasized name, "is Leia."  
"As mine is Han. Han Solo." She blushed, and he suddenly realized just what they must have looked like, him pinning her arms above her head, his torso pressing hers to the ground, their legs tangled, faces almost touching. He reached to touch her face. It was only a four year age difference, and it didn't seem like even a year. He was attracted to her, he knew. He touched the soft skin of her cheek, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Han," Leia whispered, eyes closed as he traced the features of her face, his body warming her to the depths of her soul.  
"Mmm," he muttered as his fingers flitted over her hair.   
"You're a scoundrel, Han," she insisted, her eyes still closed, reveling in the warmth of his touch.  
"Scoundrel? Scoundrel. I like the sound of that," he whispered huskily.  
"I like nice men," she whispered. she pondered.  
"I'm a nice man," he whispered back, as her eyes opened and he was caught in their wells of dark brown.  
"No you're not, you're. . ." she was silenced as his mouth descended on hers. His lips were warm, and they caressed her own as she closed her eyes again. She wove her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. Leia became distinctly aware of his weight pressing down on her, between her legs and against her breasts. She sighed as he slipped his arms around her, never breaking the kiss.  
"Ah hem," Lord Skywalker stood in the entrance to Leia's suite. Han and Leia separated and stood quickly, both with eyes downcast. "Princess, come with me," The Sith boomed.   
"I," she started, but was stopped when Han returned to her and took her hand in his.  
"I'll be here, sweetheart," Han whispered. Leia looked at him, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She would go, but she would go of her own accord.  
"I love you," it sounded like a plea, but was an admission.  
"I know," Han replied, as they took her away. 


	2. All Is Not What It Seems

indicates thought  
  
indicates force message things  
  
:: :: indicates flashback  
  
  
  
This wasn't happening. Not to her, not now, not here. Dear goddess, what is going to happen? Princess Leia's mind was in turmoil as she was marched down a hall by stormtroopers for the second time in that two month period. She couldn't believe it. The Dark Lord had just strolled on in, without knocking or anything. Her face flushed at that moment, in memory of the caresses of her rugged pilot. Han Solo. That was his name. "Where exactly are you taking me, Skywalker" she demanded as she regained some semblance of order to her mental jumble of thoughts.  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to find out," He chuckeled. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, the princess mused. At that very moment, she caught a glimpse of a sandy haired youth being seized and taken along a different path. Who is that unfortunate soul, like myself she wondered.  
  
I'm Luke, what'r you doin' here? Starteled by the voice in her head, Leia turned to catch the gaze of the blue eyed youth as he faded away.  
  
What's going on? She thought, unknowingly broadcasting her thoughts to all force sensitives.  
  
This is the force, you ninny, a feminine voice growled. Name's Mara. You are the Princess, Leia  
  
What? Oh, yeah. Pleased to meet you, I think Leia thought, focusing on sending it to the other girl.  
  
Mara, return to your duties. Princess, be quiet The booming voice of Skywalker filled her head.  
  
"Ahh!" she muttered as she glared at his blond mop of hair.  
  
"Come inside," he was laughing at her.  
  
"This is not an amusing matter," she fumed. Taking in her surroundings, the princess gasped. The room was decorated with swirls of white and silver adorning the walls and windows with artificial gardens and light beyond. As her eyes traveled, absorbing the graceful features of the room, she was caught by the sight of a woman laying on the elegant bed. Leia was drawn to the bedside, and at first did not recognize the woman laying there. "Maman?" She cried as her hands flitted to touch the woman to assure the reality. "Maman, oh maman!" Turning to Skywalker she whispered slowly. "What is my maman doing here? And what is wrong with her?"  
  
"All shall be revealed shortly. In the meantime, if you would be so kind, our analysists would like to take a blood sample."  
  
"What? Whatever for?" Leia demanded, caught off guard by the same exclamation emanating from the next room. She turned towards Skywalker quizzically. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"What is this about?" cried the youth she had messaged in the passage.  
  
"Who are you?" the asked simultaneously. At this oddity, they looked to Skywalker for an explanation, at which time, Luke's eyes fell upon the unconscious woman on the bed.  
  
"Mother?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Leia looked at him with a strange look. "Maman?" she asked him.  
  
"Mother/Maman?" the again looked to Skywalker, who just looked back with mirth in his eyes.  
  
"I see my dear children, that you find something in common. That is why I requested the blood samples. Orderly!" He beckoned to the slim man at his side.  
  
"The genetics tests, m'lord," the man said without feeling as he marched from the room.  
  
  
  
"Ah yes, here we are." The dark lord was very pleased with himself. After all, he had confounded two extremely intelligent children, his to be precise, and they had yet to fully comprehend the who situation. "One Luke Lars, nephew of Beru and Owen Lars. Homeworld: Tatooine. That is all in your file, I fear, young Luke. But wait there is more!" Skywalker was indeed enjoying his little game. "Delve deeper and we find one Luke Kitster Skywalker, ward of Owen and Beru Lars. Mother: Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. Former Queen and Senator of Naboo, Death: unknown but confirmed by Alderaanian law. Father: Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Knight and current Lord of the Sith." Skywalker took in the baffeled face of his son, and the suspicious look on the face of the princess.  
  
"You are playing at some larger purpose, Skywalker," she concluded with conviction. "I am not here to hear of your poor son's family tree."  
  
"Quite right you are, my dear princess. Here is where it gets interesting." His booming voice softened a little. "One sibling: Fraternal Twin. This shall be discussed later. One Leia Organa of Alderaan, daughter of Bail and Sache Organa. Holds title Princess and Heir Apparent of Alderaan. Again, useless."  
  
"But we shall delve deeper, shall we not?" Leia whispered, fearing what was to come, fearing that her mother would be revealed to be something terrible.  
  
"Yes. And we shall find one Leia Sabe Skywalker," Anakin looked at his children and continued. "Adopted heir of the ruling house of Alderaan, Organa. Mother: Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, Former Queen and Senator of Naboo. Death: Unkown, but confirmed by Alderaan law. Father: Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi and current Lord of the Sith." Anakin paused for the benefit of his children.  
  
"What you are saying is that we are your children. And that woman there, as we know, is our mother," Luke spoke up.  
  
"And that's why you wanted the blood tests," Leia interjected. "But why tell us?" she demanded after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"I just discovered you. And I need to you to awaken your mother." The children heard the sad tone of their father's voice as he spoke of his wife.  
  
"Why trust you?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Why not trust me." Anaking countered. "Oh wait, don't answer that." He laughed. "Don't trust me, but help me. For surely you know that she is your mother. You cried out for her yourself."  
  
The two teenagers looked at each other, and then at the woman. The contemplated for a few moments.  
  
"What must we do?" they whispered in unison. At this, Anakin felt a weight lift from his shoulders.  
  
"Come, and clasp hands. Leia, put one hand on Padme's left hand, Luke, take my hand. Concentrate solely on love and happiness and I shall do the rest." When he saw that they were in place, he clasped the hand of his dear love and hoped. Wake, love. Wake love, come back to us. We need you. It is safe, love. Come back, love. He repeated his mantra over and over again, his head rested on her chest. Wake love, oh please wake love. I love you Padme his heart cried in sorrow as he almost despaired. Then, almost imperceptibally, he felt her chest rise. Then it fell, and rose again. It fell, and rose. Into steady rhythm. Whether she would live was almost certain. Anakin looked at his sleeping children and mused. Whether his love would wake was terribly uncertain. 


End file.
